Freedom
Freedom is a song by rapper Nicki Minaj in her box set "Pink Friday:Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up". It will be performed by New Directions in Regionals. Harley,Ryder,Bridget,Avrenz and Britney will have the solos. Lyrics They'll never thank me for opening doors But they ain't even thank jesus when he died on the cross Cause your spirit is ungrateful, b-tches is so hateful, I remain a staple My career's been the pink print When I retire tell 'em think pink Pink friday is the imprint And these b-tches basic, instinct Oh sh-t my commercial's on Did I really body b-tches with commercial songs Did I really prophecy everything I do But before I continue let me thank my crew So that was young wayne, mac maine, baby, and slim k, tez and E.I, told em it wouldn't be in vain Cause prior to me signing, I could've went insane And even now I think do I really want this fame Let get up and go, 700 to go, oversears for a show Everybody get quite when i'm starting the show Man i'm birthing these artists, and i'm starting the show I feel free, I feel freedom why the mad You should see them, burning up Cause it's crazy in here crazy in here crazy in here I feel free, I feel freedom why the mad You should see them, burning up Cause it's crazy in here crazy in here crazy in here Who I wanna work with nobody 99 perfect of them is nobody B-tches acting like they killing sh-t ok When I checked these b-tches gums nobody These n-ggas is fake f-cks and opportunists N-ggas spend their last dime to say they copped the soonest Why these n-ggas going broke to get ya approval Pretty soon they'll be back up on dem ramen noodles Bible, queen is the title And if you are my rival, then that means you suicidal And if you in the club then it's a young money recital I'm just that vital i'm busy never idle I'm your idol i'm your idol i'm your m-thaf-ck-ng idol Pink friday at macys, thongs and some pasties12 mili to kick me feet up You ready this is the re up I feel free, I feel freedom why the mad You should see them, burning up Cause it's crazy in here crazy in here crazy in here I feel free, I feel freedom why the mad You should see them, burning up Cause it's crazy in here crazy in here crazy in here Mirror mirrow wont you realize I just have to decide What you hiding from What you hiding from Mirror mirrow wont you realize I just have to decide What you hiding from What you hiding from Hiding baby Would you would you give you Would you would you give you Would you would you give you all for you Would you would you give you Would you would you give you Would you would you give you all for you I feel free, I feel freedom why the mad You should see them, burning up Cause it's crazy in here crazy in here crazy in here I feel free, I feel freedom why the mad You should see them, burning up Cause it's crazy in here crazy in here crazy in here